


Synchronization

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eros - Freeform, I just thought of a random title sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They have sex while listening to Eros, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: “I think I know a way of unleashing more emotion and passion behind your Eros performance,” he said huskily.“How?”The Russian pulled his phone out of his pocket and touched the screen for a song they were both intimately familiar with to start playing.“By showing you what Eros truly is, of course,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did to start the year off xD I hope the prompter is satisfied.
> 
> Original prompt:  
> Viktor showing Yuri Eros through sex. He makes Yuri listen to the song while he slowly fucks him. Please also scenes where they have sex right before the short program so Yuri can get into character and a way to relax his anxiety.

“Yuri, may I come in?” asked Viktor outside Yuuri’s bedroom.

After a few seconds, Yuuri slid the door open, revealing himself. He looked beautiful, and Viktor’s breath caught in his throat momentarily at the sight of Yuri only wearing a blue bathrobe, freshly bathed. He wore no glasses, and he was squinting (sexily in Viktor’s opinion) at Viktor as he entered without Makkachin in tow while drying the glistening strands of his wet raven hair.

“Do you have something to tell me, Viktor?” he queried as the other man sat on his bed and indicated that he sit down beside him.

 “Because, you know, umm…I’m still dressing up,” he continued as a little colour rose in his cheeks.

“All the better for what I have planned,” Viktor thought with a seductive smirk on his handsome face before fixing his features into his cheerful heart-shaped smile.

“I do, Yuuri,” he said lightly, leaning closer to his lover’s face and relishing the fact that he was the cause of that adorable blush on his cheeks.

His thumb caressed Yuuri’s luscious bottom lip, and his confidence rose for Yuuri didn’t flinch away like last time.

“I think I know a way of unleashing more emotion and passion behind your Eros performance,” he said huskily.

“How?”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and shining at him. They were so close that Viktor could see him perfectly reflected in those dark eyes.

The Russian pulled his phone out of his pocket and touched the screen for a song they were both intimately familiar with to start playing.

“By showing you what Eros truly is, of course,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear. The hot puffs of air, Viktor’s breath near his ear made him shiver.

Viktor pulled away only to kiss him lightly and gently at first then passionately in synchronization with the sensual background music. He let his tongue lap lightly at Yuuri’s bottom lip slowly and was delighted when Yuuri parted his soft lips in invitation which Viktor gladly accepted as he slid his tongue in.  The Russian’s hands weren’t idle either as he untied the knot of his robe before pulling it off. Afterwards, one hand roamed Yuuri’s sides while the other cupped his plump bottom.  Yuuri’s arms clutched around Viktor’s shoulders to ground himself as Viktor wreaked havoc on his him by suddenly filling him with pleasurable sensation by brazenly licking his lip then teasingly retreating before licking again.  Yuuri hesitantly reciprocated by also gently sliding his tongue past Viktor’s lips and licking while the music reached its crescendo. They fell into the rhythm and passion of the kiss before parting for air.

They were gasping as the song neared its end.

When he had regained his breath, Viktor proceeded to pin Yuuri on the bed, a knee pressed between Yuuri’s shapely thighs.

“We’re not finished yet,” Viktor muttered breathily while committing Yuuri’s lovely pleasure-filled face and desire-glazed eyes to memory. He was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri pulled him even closer.

“You’re far too clothed for this,” he whispered.

Viktor’s stunned expression morphed into a seductive one once more as he deftly unbuttoned his white shirt while his lover unzipped his zipper and slid it down with his underwear. Viktor grabbed a small bottle of lubricant from the pocket of his trousers before carelessly throwing them away on the floor to merge with their previously discarded clothing.

Viktor was now fully exposed as Yuuri, and both of their eyes were appreciatively roaming across the other’s body. He whistled at the wonderful sight of Yuuri’s aroused tense body, and couldn’t resist not touching him. He pulled him to sit on his lap, facing him as their erections brushed together. They both gasped at the contact.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Yuuri,” he said huskily to the other as he popped the bottle of lubricant open then drizzled it on his fingers. He warmed the cold liquid by rubbing his fingers then teasingly rubbed the edges of Yuuri’s entrance.

“Stop teasing, Viktor,” he hissed out then gasped as the tip of a finger slid in. He gripped Viktor’s sides when it slid in further. It slid in and out achingly slowly before crooking, and Yuuri moaned breathily on Viktor’s shoulder. Gaining confidence with his motions at the pleasured sound, Viktor hooked another finger inside.

“Ahhh,” Yuuri gasped out at the sensation of his hole being stretched open. His bright eyes widened when he realised that Viktor was matching the pace of the song with the motions of his fingers. Slowing and pulling out at the intervals of the song then sliding them in fast and hard with the beat. He pulled his fingers out as the song ended.

Yuuri was still dazed in haze of heat at the aftermath of the new sensation he had just experience and was only dimly aware of the music looping. He removed his hand from Viktor’s side which he’d been clutching the whole time and slid it down his straining erection.

“I’m so close,” he panted as he played with his slit that was leaking pre-cum.

“Viktor, please. I need you….”

The litany of pleas that were about to fall from his mouth quietened when Viktor kissed him and took his hand away from his leaking cock.

He was about to protest, but then Viktor slid three fingers inside of him and curled them. Three of Viktor’s long fingers were wandering inside of his hole as if searching for something.

“Haaa,” he moaned out as it pressed just so in a certain spot while Viktor flashed him a wicked look before prodding it repeatedly, making him moan each time. He came with a moan as the music reached its crescendo, staining their bodies with his white glistening fluid. He looked up dazedly at his  lovers as regained his breath and composure.

Viktor touched that spot one more time before he gently slid his fingers away, leaving Yuuri feel empty and achingly needy as he clutched Viktor harder.

“Viktor,” he moaned out, thrusting his hips at him as Viktor shivered in arousal. Yuuri’s tone was full of supplication and pleading, and he ached to satisfy those needs.

“Yuuri,” he whispered back, his tone full of promise at what was to come. He gently pried Yuuri’s arms off him, and let him from his waist onto the bed.

His lover was certainly a sight to see. Raven hair was splayed across the white pillow like a tainted halo, puffy lips glistening with saliva, nipples erect, cock straining for release, body glistening with sweat and to complete the image of utter debauchment and eros, his legs were splayed wide and open, demonstrating his flexibility.

“Viktor, please,” he echoed what he said earlier in a tone that was no less pleading and arousing while Viktor slathered lubricant gently on his own straining erection.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me,” he said, pressing against Yuuri’s hole but not entering yet.

Their intense eyes were locked together as Viktor’s tip finally slid inside.

It wasn’t enough for Yuuri.

“I need all of you,” he breathed out.

“Inside me, Viktor,” he finished and moaned as Viktor complied, pushing past the stretched ring.

He stilled at the feeling of Yuuri’s heat surrounding him, clenching around his cock as if it belonged inside.

“Ahh,” he moaned out huskily.

“Yuuri, you feel amazing. Y-you’re clenching around me.”

“Please, move, Viktor,” the other replied, settling into the feeling of fullness and forgetting the burn of the stretch.

Viktor slid out and rapidly pushed back inside. He purposely thrust inside right at the spot that he knew would make Yuuri see stars. Yuuri moaned and clenched around him, arching his back.

They settled into a rhythm. Viktor alternated between paces.  He first thrusted in a gentle, slow rhythm which could be certainly classified as lovemaking before moving into fast and hard fucking. Yuuri matched his pace perfectly, following his lead. He arched his back and thrusted up as Viktor slid down, forcing the cock down deeper inside each time.

The heady sounds of skin slapping skin, lust-filled moans, and gasps of the other’s name while Eros continuously played in the background echoed in the small room. They reached their peak, still fixed on each other’s lusty gazes as the music also ended.

They were both gasping at the intense aftermath of pleasure. Viktor had collapsed still on top of Yuuri. His soft cock still remained inside, but he didn’t pull out yet.

After regaining some of his breath, he leaned in to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

“Next time you skate to Eros, remember this moment,” he breathed into his ear.

“I-I certainly will, Viktor,” he muttered back, blushing.

* * *

 

Viktor clasped his hand to Yuuri’s gently.

“The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over. You can fight with your own personal charm,” Viktor encouraged Yuuri with a gentle look and love in his eyes, preparing Yuuri to get into the proper mindset before skating to Eros.

“You can envision it just fine, can’t you?” he continued, promptly reminding Yuuri at what they had done in the shower at their hotel room.

_“Viktor, y-you don’t have to help me shower,” he stammered at his naked lover, but Viktor continued to sidle up to Yuuri’s side anyway despite the weak protest. Yuuri’s  pale skin was slick with vanilla-scented shower gel, and his hair still had traces of shampoo on it._

_“Oh, but allow me to relax you before your performance, Yuuri,” he said with a heart-shaped smile even as he got down on his knees on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor._

_“It’s my duty as your coach, after all,” he breathed out. The hot puffs of air against his cock and the presence of a naked Viktor had already made his cock rise in interest._

_“Do your worst then,” he challenged with a seductive smirk._

_“Viktor,” he moaned out as Viktor took his cock greedily in his mouth while looking up at him with lust clear in those eyes that were as blue as the ice he danced on,._

_Yuuri’s hands slid down to grip Viktor’s silvery hair as the man lapped and slurped his cock._

_He gripped the strands tighter as Viktor started to bob his head up and down. He let out a louder moan when he felt Viktor’s hand cupping his slick bottom, lathering the gel he hadn’t rinsed off yet and sliding a slickened finger inside his entrance. It thrust in and out to match the motions of his lover’s bobbing head._

_“V-Viktor,” he gasped out as the finger crooked and found his prostate while the other hummed while his cock was still in his mouth._

_“I’m coming,” he moaned breathily._

_Viktor responded by running his tongue on the vein on the underside of his cock before swallowing what he could and sucking._

_Yuuri came with a silent scream. He looked down to see Viktor smiling at him with his signature heart-shaped smile while some of his cum dribbled down the side of his mouth._

_“Vkusno,” he remarked, making Yuuri cover his face with his hands. His blush reached his ears when he saw Viktor’s own erection._

_He offered his hand out to Viktor, so he could stand without slipping._

_“Your turn,” he breathed out to Viktor before kneeling and firmly grasping the twitching shaft. He slid his hand down Viktor’s cock the way he liked it when he masturbated, and he was rewarded by Viktor’s moan._

_“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned as he reached his own climax. His cum had splattered all over Yuuri’s face and hand._

_“I’m even dirtier now, Viktor,” he said in a teasing reproachful tone._

_“Well, let me help clean you properly this time,” he replied, grabbing the previously discarded bottle of shower gel and lathering it on Yuuri’s arm, making him shiver._

Yuuri could indeed envision it very vividly.  He clutched Viktor’s hand, and pressed his forehead against Viktor’s as he stared intensely at those blue eyes.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me,” he echoed what Viktor had told him before they joined their bodies together that night.

He skated off to the ice, licking his lips as the music they had made love and fucked to started playing.

He cocked his hip out and sent one last seductive smile to Viktor’s direction before starting his passionate step sequence.

“I’m the one flipped his switch,” Viktor thought smugly as his lover danced his flaming Eros on the freezing ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year off with a bang ;) Hit that Kudos if you liked it. *heart-shaped smile*
> 
> [Hit me up on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
